The invention relates to devices including a printed circuit board (PCB) and a metal workpiece. In addition, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing such devices.
Electronic devices may include PCBs and components arranged thereon. For example, semiconductor packages may be mounted on a PCB and form a part of electronic circuitry. Electronic devices and methods for manufacturing electronic devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve an electrical and thermal performance of the electronic devices. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a mechanically stable arrangement of components mounted on a PCB.